


Fireworks

by PeterT3



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kradio, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, gay baby gang - Freeform, gaybabygang, the pastel pretty boys need to cry sometimes too, they're sweeties ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterT3/pseuds/PeterT3
Summary: Toby doesn't realize the point of fireworks. They're loud, and bright, and terrifying. He hates them and how he happened to visit his boyfriend on one of the most firework-celebrated





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from about 1 to 4 AM on July 5th because I still wanted to write something 4th of July related. Plus Kradio is the purest thing on this earth, sorry I don't make the rules x

 A knock of knuckles and rings hitting against the door startled him. He curled further into himself, resting his head on his knees and hands over his ears. 

 “Babe?” A voice from outside the door called. “Can I please come in?”

Toby shook his head, letting out a whine. Tears that poured from his eyes and down his cheeks seeped into his sleeves. He knew it was unlocked, but his boyfriend respected privacy. If he said no, he’d be left alone. But if John knew something was wrong, he wouldn’t give up. Another knock rattled at the door, drowned out by a different noise outside that shook the skies. Toby let out another choked cry. He crossed his arms to rest on his knees, and buried his face in the pastel pink fabric.

 

 The sweater wasn’t even his. It’s John’s. The hoodie is a favourite that Toby loves to steal from him. He’d wear it to annoy him, because whenever John would go looking for it, Toby had it at all times. John didn’t mind it, however-- he thought Toby looked better in it than him. Whenever they’d go on casual dates, sit around and cuddle, or go on trips, Toby would sneak into John’s closet and slip it from its hanger. And yet, there he was, huddled in his room, as far away as possible from the windows, crying into his favourite hoodie’s sleeve.

 

“Toby,” the voice said again, “I’m coming in.”

 

  The door opened, light from the hallway flooding into the dark room. Every so often, bursts of colourful light flashed through the window. John rushed to where Toby was, sitting half-under his desk. After a minute or so of complaining, John guided Toby out from his spot to lean against his bed. John pressed a kiss to Toby’s cheek before going up to the windows. The younger glanced over from over his bed to watch John tighten the blinds closed. John looked around for a moment before snatching a sheet laying on Toby’s bed, throwing it over the windows to hang from the top of the blinds and giving them extra cover.

 

 Toby immediately fell into John when he sat down, John wrapping him in his arms. He hushed him as Toby wept into his shoulders. 

 “It’ll be over soon, baby,” John whispered. “They can’t hurt you from in here.”

 Another loud crackle and flash of colour bled through the sheet. John pulled Toby comfortably onto his lap, letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck. He waited for Toby to calm down, running his fingers through his hair and pressing kisses to the top of his head.

 

 “Are you alright, baby?” John asked once Toby quieted down. He felt Toby shake his head. John reached down, grasping Toby’s chin gently and lift his face to look at him. Tears stained his skin and his eyes were red and terrified. John brushed his messy hair from his face, kissing his forehead. “Need to talk it out? Or just cry for a bit?”

 Toby wiped his eyes with the pastel pink sleeve, sniffling. “I-I don’t know, Johnny.. W-why do people do this? They f-fire these.. These rockets that are loud and bright and dangerous and sometimes  _ illegal _ to celebrate? It’s terrifying! W-what the fuck?! Who thought t-that was a good idea?”

 “Dunno,” John replied, rubbing away tears with his thumb. “But, whoever they are, they don’t matter.”

 

 Toby frowned before leaning back into John. “Consider this,” John said from above him, “tomorrow night. You and I. Couch, a fuck load of snacks, movies, and no fireworks. Sound good, baby?” John looked back to Toby, who softly smiled up at him. 

 “Y-yeah. That sounds amazing.”

 

 John moved Toby off of him, standing and extending his hand out to him. His boyfriend took his hand, curling his fingers past rings and painted nails. John led him out of his bedroom, plucking a pillow from the bed in the meantime. As they walked down the hall, Toby asked where they were going. He was guided past the living room, their usual movie-marathoning spot.

 “My room,” John replied. “The windows face away from where the fireworks are, so we’ll be safe in there.”

 

 Toby shuffled into John’s bedroom, immediately flinging himself onto the queen bed. He rolled in the black covers, inhaling the flowery scent that the washer always left. He felt the bed dip as John settled beside him, dropping the pillow he took from Toby’s room on top of the younger. John leaned back, and Toby untangled himself from the sheets to lay on John’s chest. 

 

 The distant crackling of the fireworks still broke the silence, but they weren’t as much as a worry anymore. The vibrant colours barely touched the tree outside the window, nothing but a dull cascade of pinks, yellows and blues. John’s breathing was calm and slow, his rising chest a soothing feeling for Toby. 

 

 “Everything okay?” John asked. Toby looked up, his eyes half-lidded. Sleep was finally getting to him, after what seemed like the longest night he’d had in forever. He slowly nodded, mumbled a small  _ Thank you. _ Toby leaned up, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

 

 “Didn’t you like seeing the fireworks?” Toby questioned, recalling how John used to send him videos of shows a year or so ago. 

John shrugged. “Sort of,” he said. “But you wanna know the better kind of fireworks, babe?” Toby hesitated before nodding.

 

 John’s hand moved from being on Toby’s waist to rest on his face, pulling him up towards him. He pressed a soft kiss to Toby’s lips, shutting his eyes. Toby melted, leaning into the kiss. When they parted, panting, John smiled.

“Those,” he said. “Those are the best kind of fireworks.”


End file.
